elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is a full timeline of the events during and before Elwood. 1914 *'November 6:' Thora is born (maiden name unknown).In Issue 100, panel 2, the date of November 6 is circled on David's calendar as Thora's birthday. Since it was Thora's 100th birthday and the episode took place in 2014, Thora was born on November 6, 1914. 1944 *'November 2:' Leah MacGrady is born.Issue 184, panel 4 1975 *'April 14:' Sharon is born (maiden name unknown). 1998 *Catherine Frensky may have been born (or in 1999).In the Arthur episode "Surprise!", Catherine turns 16. This takes place during Arthur's third grade year, which takes place from 2014 to 2015. 1999 *Catherine Frensky may have been born (or in 1998). *'September 6:' Bitzi and Bo Baxter are married.In a diary entry written on September 6, 2014, Bitzi writes that she and Bo were married "fifteen years ago today" (Issue 066). 2004 *'August 1~December 31:'Elwood Wiki uses a standard school cut-off date of August 1 to July 31, but unique cases do exist. Prunella Deegan may have been born (or in 2005). *'August 1~December 31:' Alan Powers may have been born (or in 2005).Alan repeated kindergarten, which means that when he was in third grade from 2014 to 2015, he was the age of a fourth grader. Fourth graders are typically 9 or 10. *'November:' Shelley "Binky" Barnes is born.In the Arthur episode "Brother, Can You Spare a Clarinet?", Arthur says his birthday (May 25th) isn't for 7 more months, meaning the episode takes place in October. When they give Binky the repaired clarinet, Binky says his birthday is next month. Since Binky is in his second year of third grade in 2014-15, he was born in 2004. 2005 *'January 1~July 31:' Prunella Deegan may have been born (or in 2004). *'January 1~July 31:' Alan Powers may have been born (or in 2004). *'August 1~December 31:' Sue Ellen Armstrong may have been born (or in 2006). 2006 *'January 1~July 31:' Sue Ellen Armstrong may have been born (or in 2005). *'January:' Jenna Morgan is born.In the Arthur episode "Best Wishes," Jenna's birthday takes place and Binky mentions it is January. *'January 21~February 18:' Buster Baxter is born. *'February 19~March 20:' Francine Frensky is born. *'May 25:' Arthur Read and Muffy Crosswire are born.According to the Arthur's Birthday book, Arthur and Muffy share a birthday on May 25. Since they are in third grade from 2014-15, they were born in 2006. *'June:' Ladonna Compson is born.In the Arthur episode "Shelter from the Storm," Ladonna has her birthday party and Arthur mentions it is early June.This is a summer birthday, which makes it less clear what year Ladonna was born in. The Elwood Wiki uses the standard school cut-off date of August 1 to July 31. Since Ladonna was born in June, we can assume that she was born in 2006 rather than 2005. However, it is possible that she is a unique case. *'July 16:' George Lundgren is born. 2009 *'August 1~December 31:' James MacDonald may have been born (or in 2010). *'August 1~December 31:' Emily McBonjour may have been born (or in 2010). *'August 1~December 31:' Timmy and Tommy Tibble may have been born (or in 2010). 2010 *'January 1~July 31:' James MacDonald may have been born (or in 2009). *'January 1~July 31:' Emily McBonjour may have been born (or in 2009). *'January 1~July 31:' Timmy and Tommy Tibble may have been born (or in 2009). *'March 1:' Dora Winifred Read is born.In the Arthur episode "D.W.'s Perfect Wish," it is revealed that D.W. turned five years old on March 1 while Arthur was in third grade. Since Arthur's third grade takes place from 2014 to 2015, D.W. turned 5 on March 1, 2015, making her born in 2010. 2013 *Kate Read may have been born (or in 2014).In the Arthur episode "Arthur's Baby," which takes place between 2014 and 2015, the Reads celebrate Kate's first birthday. 2014 *'January 1~May 7: Kate Read may have been born (or in 2013). May * May 1~7: Emily McBonjour commits suicide by gunshot.Issue 001 *'May 1~7:' Arthur and Buster "break up." Journalist Bitzi Baxter publishes an attack story on Arthur in the Elwood City Times.Issue 002 *'May 1~7:' Bo attacks his ex-wife and son.Issue 003 * May 1~7: Oliver Frensky commits suicide by jumping out of a window after losing his sanitation engineer job. His family descends into poverty.Issue 004 *'May 1~7:' Nigel Ratburn attempts to take money from Muffy Crosswire, and eventually shoots her in the head. She survives.Issue 005 *'May 1~7:' D.W. Read is abducted and tortured by Timmy and Tommy Tibble.Issue 006 *'May 1~7:' Alan "The Brain" Powers is arrested for addressing wheelchair-using Lydia Gordon without political correctness.Issue 007 * May 7: Leah MacGrady dies from flesh-eating bacteria, and infects many Lakewood students after serving them infected meals.Issue 008 *'May 7~31:' Alan "The Brain" Powers attempts to convince his friends to come to his ice cream parlor instead of the Sugar Bowl.Issue 009 *'May 7~31:' David Read starts brutally beating his wife, Jane, while their children look on.Issue 010Issue 011 June *'June 1~4:' Francine Frensky suffers immense injuries while horseback riding with Mrs. Pariso.Issue 012 *'June 1~4:' Lydia Gordon, Marina Datillo, and Carl Gold start a "specially gifted club" at Lakewood.Issue 013 *'June 1~4:' The Molina family is deported back to Ecuador.Issue 014 *'June 1~4:' Bo Baxter purposefully crashes a plane into Lakewood Elementary in an attempt to kill his ex-wife and son. There are no deaths.Issue 015Issue 016 *'June 1~4:' Mei Lin is returned to China by her adoptive parents.Issue 018 *'June 1~4:' Buster Baxter uses his video camera to experience a photo-realisitc view of his friends and family.Issue 019 *'June 1~4:' George Lundgren is infested with termites, which destroy Wally.Issue 020 *'June 1~4:' Prunella Deegan decides to became a "sewer rat."Issue 021 *'June 1~4:' Bitzi Baxter learns that her husband, Bo, has remarried and has a new son.Issue 022 She becomes jealous, and rekindles her romance with ex-boyfriend Harry Mills. They are engaged, but Harry ends the relationship at the wedding after finding out about Bitzi's past marriage.Issue 023Issue 024 *'June 1~4:' Muffy Crosswire is bullied on El-Chat after getting a new hair style.Issue 025 * June 4: When David and Arthur Read go whale hunting, Arthur accidentally harpoons and kills Sharon Barnes.Issue 026 *'June 4~22:' D.W. Read annoys Michelle Kwan.Issue 027 *'June 4~22:' Mr. Ratburn abandons his class on a desert island, and they all became savage and cannibalistic.Issue 028 *'June 22:' Bitzi and Buster Baxter travel to Roswell, New Mexico to meet Mr. Morris. Bitzi and Morris go on a date, but they break up.Issue 029Issue 030As a rule, all issues from 001 to 156 take place on the day they were released, unless the issue clearly states otherwise or if the issue has multiple parts. *'June 24:' Jane forces Arthur, Binky, and Sue Ellen to let D.W. and her preschool friends into Arsubia.Issue 031 *'June 25' **Laverne, Catherine, and Francine Frensky are exiled from Jewish Congregation Beta Bay after eating meat.Issue 032 **D.W. Read undergoes emergency surgery after eating a poisonous green potato chip.Issue 033 *'June 26' **Catherine Frensky and Chip Crosswire rekindle their relationship after prodding from Muffy Crosswire.Issue 034 **Mr. Morris takes his alien girlfriend, Zorkbo, to a local store. Mass panic ensues when her disguise comes off.Issue 035 **At the beach, D.W. Read is nearly drowned by a malicious octopus.Issue 036 *'June 27:' Adil Akyuz unsuccessfully attempts to detonate a bomb as an act of terrorism.Issue 037 *'June 28:' Mr. Morris and Zorkbo recall how they first met.Issue 038 *'June 29:' While on a date at Young & Hip Café, Catherine Frensky finds Chip Crosswire cheating on her with her sister, Francine Frensky.Issue 039 July *'July 1:' 2015 2023